“Step-on receptacles” are used to contain articles that the user typically considers to be debris or refuse. These receptacles include a hollow body, a lid covering the top of the hollow body, and a foot pedal operably connected to the lid so that when a user steps on the pedal the lid opens. In locations in which biologically hazardous materials (i.e. biohazards) may be encountered, step-on receptacles allow a user to hold an article while operating the lid with a foot so that the user can deposit the article in the receptacle without using either hand. Because the user can operate the receptacle in a “hands-free” manner, the user can deposit articles in the receptacle without potentially spreading foreign matter between the receptacle, the article, and the user's gloves.
Since the pedal extends from the front of the receptacle, the pedal creates a moment arm relative to the center of gravity of the receptacle. When the user steps on the pedal, the force applied to the pedal tends to cause the receptacle to tip over because of this moment arm. The resulting instability negates the advantage of the hands-free operation because the user often steadies the receptacle with their hand(s) to prevent it from tipping. In an attempt to overcome the instability, many receptacle providers configure the receptacles so that they will settle in an upright position even if tipped by as much as 22 degrees from the receptacle's upright position. However, the tipping movement of the receptacle will still cause many users to steady the receptacle with their hand(s) despite the likelihood that the receptacle will return to its upright position.
The pedal itself aggravates the tipping problem because the pedal requires a long stroke of pedal movement to minimize the amount of force necessary to lift the weight of the lid. Thus, previous receptacles generally elevate the bottom surface of the article-containing hollow body to provide adequate clearance underneath the receptacle bottom surface for the pedal movement. These receptacles elevate the center of gravity of the receptacle by the entire stroke movement of the pedal. Not only does the elevation of the center of gravity aggravate the tipping problem in the direction toward the pedal, but, the elevation also aggravates the tendency of these receptacles to tip toward either side and even backwards.
Thus, a need exists for step-on receptacles that remain stable when the user operates the pedal.